Love Me
by violetphan
Summary: Adam takes an important move for his life, is he success or not... P/S: English is not my language, and I so sorry that if I make some stupid mistake about grammar and vocabulary. This is not the first time I write fanfic, but it the first time that I write it in English. You guy are welcome to give me a review, I really love it.
**Love Me**

It was a late night after Monday Night Raw, after he talk with his fan that the time is coming and he must to said goodbye with them, but it just one little thing in his plan for today night. Tonight he with go for the biggest thing in his life, he have wait too long for this.

He kneel down, a little red velvet box in his hand there is a shining diamond in it. His smile look so full of happy, and then he gently hold hand of the blonde man.

\- My little angel, I think now is perfect time to ask you this. You can see now I cannot wrestle any more, I lost one important thing in my life so I don't want to lose the most important thing too. And it is you my darling. My life will be no sense without you, so with this ring, all of my heart and my soul I want to ask you will you became a part of my life, sharing with me every moment that we will go through in the future. I love you so much and I can imagine how I can live without you…so will you marry me Jay.

Jay face right now is completely red, he cannot say and thing. Surprise, happy, afraid…it too much felling for him right now.

\- Will you my angel? – Adam ask again, his voice now has turn to a bit worries. What happen if Jay will say no? Adam don't dare to think about it.

\- I ….I….Adam

\- I know Jay, you don't need to be hurry because I want to take this moment, I want to hear you clearly Jay. So what would you say for the answer angel?

It been a quiet time before Jay open his mount and speak, but it not an answer for Adam.

\- You want me to spend the rest of my life with you?

\- Yes Jay I really want it?

\- But you are retire now Adam, how can you support me? And…..how …how about the kid if we have one?

\- Don't worry baby, I can handle that. It easy than bring you in to my bed.

\- What? – Jay face now more red that it before. His eyes are on in fit now.

\- So what is your answer? My knee hurt now.

\- So…you will be the one how go out and make money right? So who will be clean the house?

\- I will baby.

\- Who will cook, and take care the kid

\- I will do it too.

\- Who will clean a little box for my cat?

\- I will. – Adam can see the nervous in Jay voice, and Jay cheek are pink no it red and make him so adorable in Adam eyes. Adam love those pink lip when it move, and he just wish that he can take it for forever, it so sexy, but he must wait and he know that.

\- Who will wash the cloth, and the dish?

\- It will be my pleasure honey.

\- How about the grass in our garden, I don't want to cut it. And the pool I don't want to clean it either.

\- I happy to do it for you. So will you marry me?

\- I just…..what hang on….you will do everything so what the fuck I will do Adam? Are you serious? What the hell I will do in our house if I marry you? – His voice going up a little bit, hands on his hip.

\- Love me.

\- What? You say what?

\- The only thing you need to do that is LOVE ME. SO WHAT IS YOUR ANSWER?

\- Are you going to kill me if I say no?

\- Of course that I will not hurt you baby, but I can kill both of us and maybe will have a happy wedding in hell or heaven whatever.

\- That scary Adam but I love it. So are you going the put that ring on my finger or not Mr. Adam Copeland? – Tear down on his cheek, he wait for this moment so long. He feel that even the air now is happy and congrats for him too. Finally the can be together again, and this time it will be forever and forever.

\- It mean yes right? You said yes right Jay?

\- Stupid Adam, how can I say no, I wait for this for too long, I thought that you will never ask? So you have 5 second to put the ring on me and kiss me if not I wil…

He cannot finish his sentence anymore, because his mouth and tongue be taken by someone, the man that he love more than his life.

\- Will what? Run, escape it too late now, there is one way you can go now that going to my bed honey.

In the corner, someone been watching them oh not someone, everybody are watching now. They nearly yelling when Adam put the ring on Jay finger and they both kissing each other so hot.

\- So dad I think we will have another wedding soon. Do you have any plan for this, I think the wwe fan will love it? – Saying Stephanie

\- Take it easy daughter, yes we will have big wedding and maybe we can use "rob bride" drama.- Vince McMahon said he cannot hide the excite in his voice.

\- Dad you mean "rob groom"?

\- Whatever Stephanie.

\- But who will be rob and who do it?

\- Of course we will rob little Christian. But let me thing who will do this job. Is there someone want to volunteer?

\- Me I will do it boss. – That voice came from the viper.

\- Good Randy, come to my office and we will discuss about the plan. The rest of you back to the hotel, no want say anything. If not I will sure that ….YOU ARE FIRED..

\- Dad- boss low your voice, they can here you. – Every want try to keep Mr. McMahon stay low.

Adam and Jay still not know that their wedding will be a big surprise, but maybe they don't care about it anymore because now they will be together forever.

-FIN-


End file.
